ASRIEL'S INTER HATE (Asriel x frisk) lemon
by cartoondevil 67
Summary: a few months after Asriel was saved and moved to the surface with toriel and frisk. he started to have nightmares about this dark figure. but he soon comes to find out that these are not ordanary dreams, but rather his hate trying to consume him.
1. chapter 1

Hate fills your soul Asriel. Yet you try to pretend it's not there." Asriel's eyes opened slowly to examin his surroundings. this place was all to familiar for Asriel .The darkness crept as far as he could see. He started to grow scared as he looked for the light that did not exist.

"You can not hold it in forever Asriel."

Asriel looked around for the sorce of the voice.

"Who are you, what am I doing here."

Asriel said. He heard foot steps coming twords his direction. They came closer and closer till he was face to face with a dark figure. It looked just like Asriel. But was pitch black with white glowing eyes.

"W-who are y-you". Said a studery azzy. The figure stood in a bref moment of silence before it had spoken.

"You suffer with me" the figure said. It repeated the sentence in a loud wisper which got louder and louder until azzy had to cover his ears.

"This is just a dream." Azzy told himself. The wispered stopped and the figure had dissipated into thin air. Asriel looked around him in all directions to get so much as a glimpse of where his Doppelganger had gone. Suddenly he had got the feeling that someone, or something was behind him. when he turned around only a deformed smile greeted him

"This is much more real than you think." The figure then lunged twords him and brought him into utter darkness.

Asriel woke up in his bed gasping for air. He rasied up to take in his surroundings. He found himself in his bedroom with frisk laying next to him in bed. Frisk and Asriel have been living together on the surface for years now. They were now in there late teens and rarely ever left each other's side. Not even when sleeping. Asriel always requested to sleep next to Frisk. Even as a child. One night toriel had separated the two only to find out that asriel whould have nightmares without her by his side. So Torrie never questioned it and let the two share a room. Asriel tryed to lay back down without desterbing frisk. But do to his sudden movements raising up, she was already awake.

"Are you ok azzy?" She asked.

"Yes, i-its nothing." Asriel replied trying to not concern frisk.

"Did you have another nightmare azzy?" Frisk asked.

"Yes" he replied.

Asriel put his head back down on his pelow dreading the thought that his nightmares may never go away.

"I know what will make you feel better azzy".

"Wha--". Before he knew it, Frisk was already on top of him and had her lips connected to his. They soon began to fall deeper and deeper into the kiss.

Asriel broke the kiss after a few more seconds and looked frisk in the eyes.

"What did you do that for"? Asriel asked. Frisk just blushed and looked him in the eyes.

"Azzy, to tell the truth. I've had these feelings and I've tried to convince myself that they where wrong because we're adopted siblings but, I can't help but feel that I ".

She paused for a second.

"That you"? Asriel said trying to get her to continue.

"That I love you azzy". She finally spoke. She held her head down in embarrassment, unknowning of what he was going to say back.

He was stunned by these words. She loved him? He didn't know what to say. Asriel did sometimes wonder what it would be like for them to be together, but he never took these thoughts seriously.

But asriel did have a big crush on frisk. She did save him from living all of his life in a hell after all. He just smiled and held her head up with his hand.

"I can't say much because, i feel the same way".

Frisk was releved to here these words. She took his hand and rubed it on her cheek.

"I love you asriel". Frisk said.

"I love you to frisk". There was a long line of silence that followed their words. but he finnily decided to break the silence. "So, what now?"

/Lemon content/

(if you are Disturbed by sexual

content. please scroll down till u see the lines again.)

"Well. I have an idea." Frisk said with a smerk before standing up on her knees still sitting on him."

"What are y--?" Asriel was cut off by frisk laying her finger across his lips and shushing him before leaning of him and wisppering in his ear.

"Do i excite you Azzy?" She said quietly with her finger still pressed against his lips. she removed it from his mouth when she wanted him to answer. the only thing that feel from Asriel's mouth however was nothing but studdery nonsense. She shushed him again with her finger only this time she forced him to bite her finger tip as asriel looked back with big curious eyes. "Don't you lie to me Azzy. Don't think i don't feel what's going on down there. those pajamas aren't that thick." she did make a point. there really was no trying to hide it. It was a dead give away. "now, without talking, answer my question. Do i

excite you?"

Asriel gave it a moment of thought before realizing there was no alternative answer, and noded. Frisk's smerk grew wider and bit her own finger tips. She then chuckled and proceeded to unbutton Asriel's pajama shirt. He blushed bright red at the current events taking place. but he let it be. Because in honesty, he was curious about this. He wanted to know what it was like. And how this whould turn out. Once she had removed his shirt she had tossed it to the side of the room and began working one her's.

Once frisk had her shirt removed she had done the same and tossed it to the side, only leaving her slim body for Asriel to look upon in aww. He had then began to slowly explore her upper body with his hands. Going up her sides and onto her breasts. witch got a slight moan from Frisk. She was doing the same with Asriel's body as well. Slowly stroking her fingers through his fuzzy white fur. The both of them done this for some time before deciding to go further. They had already removed the rest of there clothes and were now necked veiwing over one another.

"you ready for me azzy?" Frisk asked with a smirk. Asriel just blushed and noded in response. She then grabbed hold of his manhood and adjusted it before insuring it into her. she tried not to moan to loud to keep from waking up toriel who was in the room down the hall. they both covered their mouths and proceeded. Asriel began thrusting slowly back and forth as Frisk started moving up and down in sync with his movements. He was now grabbing the sheets with one hand and covering his mouth with the other as they shared this moment of bliss. After a minute or two they had picked up the pace more, going more and more faster.

they nearly couldn't control their moans from all the pleasure running through them. the two switched positions witch put asriel on top. he continued to thrust until he couldn't take it anymore. he leaned down tords frisk and told her he was about to cum. frisk noded to and admitted that she to was close. asriel put everything into one last thrust before unleashing his load inside her making her release her load as well. he then collapsed on top of her and the both of them panted in attempts to catch their breath.

"well..uh.. good thing you're a monster... otherwise i wouldn't have let you done that." she chuckled afterwards and continued panting.

"yeah... good thing". Frisk and Asriel layed next to each other in their after glow in silence for a few minutes before azzy spoke. "should we put our clothes back on?"

"Nah. We'll deal with them later. as for now lets get some sleep".

/

Frisk layed back down and Asriel did the same.

But azzy felt frisk's arm wrap around his chest, and started to cuddle with him. He just smiled and went back to sleep.


	2. chapter 2

"Time to get up my children breakfast is ready".

The sound of toriel's voice from the other side of the door was enough to wake the two of them up. Asriel and frisk got out of bed and made there way to the kitchen were pancakes were laying on the table. After they finished eating, they went to there room to change. Asriel picked out his lime green and yellow striped sweater. And frisk picked out her purple and light blue sweater.

Frisk decided to change in the bedroom while Asriel changed in the bathroom. He went to the bathroom and changed out of his pajamas into his clothing. After he walked out, he noticed that frisk wasn't done dressing yet.

"Frisk, I'll meet you at grillby's. Ok". Asriel said from his side of the door.

"Ok azzy, I'll meet you there". Frisk responded

He than made his way out the door and to grillby's. It was a weekend so there wasn't any school. Azzy and frisk manly spent the weekends at grillby's with sans just sitting around and listening to his clever and well placed puns.

Once he got there, sans was already sitting at the counter drinking ketchup.

" I swear grillby, the ketchup here on the serface taste alot different than it does in the underground. I geuss I'm just gonna have to git used to the taste".

"Hey sans." Asriel said walking towards him and taking a seat.

"Oh, hey kid. Your just in time to KETCH-UP with my jokes". Sans replyed. Azzy just rolled his eyes and smiled.

"Hey kid, were's frisk. Could she not make it today"? Sans asked

"She's on her way don't worry". Asriel replied.

They both sat around and talked about stuff like what happened that week, what they planned on doing later and stuff like that.

"You Know, for once the pool table is open, wanna go a game while we're wating in frisk"? San asked.

"Sure why not". Asriel said.

They both got up and walked to the open pool table. They both grabbed a pool stick and set up the balls. Asriel got to take the first hit. Sadly azzy didn't get one in. Next was sans turn. He leaned over the table and aimed his shot. Sans left eye started to glow for a split second and the white ball turned blue. Sans took his shot and the white ball bounced from ball to ball knocking them all in one by one and ending with the 8 ball.

"No fare sans, you used your powers". Asriel yelled out.

" it's just biology kid". Sans chuckled.

"Anyway, let me get you something to drink. My treat".

"Let me geuss, your going to put it on your tab"? Azzy asked.

"Yep". sans simply replied. They walked over to the counter so azzy could choose. "Pick something that strikes you fancy kid". Asriel looked at the long line of drink's behind the counter. It was hard to choose because there was so many but finally he made a choice. He pointed at a large bottle that was rainbow decorated. It had the words "star magic" labiled acrossed it. Nether sans nor Asriel exactly knew what it was since all he ever drink's is ketchup. But they was curious to find out.

"Hey grillby. Two glasses of that star magic". Sans said

"It's about time that you ordered something off the actual menu". Grillby said as he pored the drink into two separate cups and sat them in front of them. Sans picked up the glass and examined it. The drink was rainbow colored just as it was on the bottle. Sans brought the glass up to his mouth and took a sip. Sans's eyes stared to glow for a split second as he felt a spark of energy. But instead of it glowing blue, it glowed a rainbow color. Sans knew exactly what it was.

"WAIT KID, DON'T DRINK THA-". But it was to late. Asriel's eyes started to flash different colors and he started to twitch.

"W-whats wr-ongs s-sans". Asriel studderd.

"Grillby, let me see that bottle". Sans demanded. Grillby handed sans the hafe full bottle so he could read it. It said,

"STAR MAGIC

The strongest energy drink in the world

99.9% caffeine".

"Oh dear God".


	3. chapter 3

After sans finally calmed Asriel down, they sat down at the counter and waited for frisk. After a few minutes, she soon walked in.

"Hey guys"! Yelled frisk

" Hey kiddo, what's up? Sans asked

"Nothing much. Oh sorry it took so long. Mom wanted me to stay to help her with something". Frisk replied.

"It's ok kid. Hey azzy, frisk's her--. Oh".

Asriel was laying face down on the counter unconscious do to the sugar crash.

"I guess the kid's BONE tired". Sans joked.

Frisk rolled her eyes and decided to try to wake him up. She walked over to Asriel and started to shake him.

"Asriel. It's me, frisk. Wake up".

Azzy's eyes started to peek open to the sight of her.

"Oh hey frisk, you showed up a little bit late". Said Asriel.

"Yeah, mom wanted me to stay home and help her with something". Frisk responded.

Frisk looked up at the clock to see what time it was. It was about 6:00 o clock pm.

" We have to go sans, mom will probably be looking for us any time now. Sorry I couldn't stay long". Said frisk.

" Alright, just remember kid. Iv got my EYE on you". Sans said.

His eye started to glow blue and his tone became deep. But he laughed it off as a joke.

"Ok, I'll SEE you around kiddo". Sans said as frisk and Asriel made there way to the door.

"It's getting worse. I can sense it". Sans said worried.

By the time frisk and Asriel made it home , it was about nighttime. Toriel already had dinner made once they walked through the door. After they ate. They had cinnamon butterscotch pie for dessert. Then Asriel played some of his video games while frisk took a shower.

Once frisk was done with showering. They both got into there pajamas and made there way to there bedroom.

They both got into bed and said goodnight to each other. Than went to sleep.

/Time skip/

3:00 am

Frisk woke up at the sound of someone walking around in the room. The foot steps were loud and violet. Like a monster paceing the floor of the room. She peeked her eyes open just a little to see what it was. She saw Asriel faceing a wall with his left hand placed agents it.

Frisk just smiled and sat up.

"What are you doing silly"? Frisk asked.

Asriel started to turn around slowly. Once he was fully turned around, frisk could see him. And what she saw was horrifiing. His eyes where blacked out and he grew a disfigured smile. His teeth where sharp as razors and he was growing like a wild animal. Frisk covered her mouth and gasped at the sight.

Asriel laffed demonically and walked towards her. Frisk got out of bed and put her back against the wall. Asriel only walked closer and readyed his claws.

"Azzy please, don't. It's me frisk don't you remember".

He stopped dead in his tracks and snapped back into reality. All his fetures went back to normal and he dropped to the floor. Frisk ran up to him and held his head up with her hand.

"Poor azzy, what's happening to you".


	4. chapter 4

Frisk was woken by the sound of someone knocking at her bedroom door. She quickly got out of bed and opened the door to see toriel standing there smiling down at her.

"Frisk dear, sans is here to see you. He says that it's urgent that he speaks to you now".

Frisk noded and quickly went to her closet and got dressed in one of her purple and blue striped sweaters and brown shorts. She walked out into the living room to see sans sitting on the couch twittling a bone in his fingers. He looked as he usually did. White tea shirt underneath his blue hoodie. his facial expression showed that he was his jokester self. But his eyes showed different. His eyes showed dark inter fear. This is the look sans only makes when he is uterly most concerned.

"H-hey sans". Frisk said nervously.

"Hey kiddo. Say, is the prince still asleep"? Sans replied.

"In fact he is. Do you want me to wake him"? Frisk asked.

"No"! The way sans said it sent shivers down frisks spine. Sans never raised his tone unless something was truly wrong.

"This is just between you and me kiddo". Sans said

"I shall give you two some privacy". Toriel walked out of the living room and into her bedroom, leaving sans and frisk alone together in the Same room. This made frisk nervous considering sans behavior and not wanting to set him off. This was not easy to do but it was not impossible.

"Ok kid, I'm gonna cut right to the chase and ask you this". Sans stood up and started walking towards frisk.

"Has Asriel been acting strange here lately"? Sans asked straight forward.

"I-i dont know". Frisk answered nervously.

"Look kid, I Know this isn't comin but I'm not in the mood for games. This is very important ok. You already know you can't lie to me". Sans said annoyed.

Frisk knew sans had a point. She can't lie to him. It's almost impossible. He has that sixths sense that he just knows when you're being truthful. She knew she had to tell him about Asriels weird behavior.

"Ok sans, Asriel... Attacked me last night and"...

"What"!? Sans said as his eyes turned black and his tone became dark.

"Sans please listen, he didn't know he was doing it! He looked like he was in some sort of trance".

"We need to see Alphys". Sans said

/Time Skip/

"Hey guys, what's up"? Alphys asked

"We're her to get Asriels soul examined". Sans said

"Ok Asriel. Just sit over there and we can get started". Alphys said as she pointed over to a machine

Asriel walked over to a classy looking chair. It was leather with little steel bolts in the front of the arm. As he sat down, he could feel himself sinking into the chair. Alphys soon walked over and started up the device. Then she grabbed an x-ray like screen and put it in front of Asriels chest.

She looked down to write down something on a clipboard she had in her hand. But when she looked up...

"WHAT IS THAT"? Alphys asked trembling.

She dropped her clipboard at the sight of Asriels soul. His soul was almost completely consumed by something dark and shadowey. Sans eyes grew at the sight and Frisk gasped in fear.

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
